Mary Sue
by Halloween Lantern
Summary: A Mary Sue shows up in the Fullmetal Alchemist world and Hallow exacts her revenge.


A nice summer day, all of the FMA characters were gathered in a small room minus the homunculi. There was a low mutter of conversation till the door opened. Instead of banging on the wall loudly, it caused a rather melodious gentle bell like sound. Everyone looked up to see who had stepped in.

It was a petite beautiful girl. She had sunny gold hair with just a hint of curl that tumbled to her waist with bangs like Ed's except a lot cuter. She had gorgeous amazing eyes like liquid gold. She had a nice ample chest, and a nice slim figure though with some nice curves. She was thin but prettily so. Her right arm was automail but it only enhanced her amazing beauty. Her skin could be described as sun-kissed but flawless with no blemishes whatsoever. She was wearing a skimpy white miniskirt and a short white tanktop. She glided in as if she was flying and gave everyone a dazzling perfect smile.

No one noticed another girl go to the corner of the room in the back behind her and start reading a book. "Hi everyone! My name is Melody!" She said in a cheerful voice that sounded like songbirds as she gave a slightly flirtatious wave. All of the boys waved back with goofy smiles as the girls rolled their eyes. Melody smiled.

"I'm here to tell you all about my terribly sad past -sniff-" Melody said with a adorable sad smile. All of the boys awwed. Who could possibly hurt such a wonderful girl. Melody gave a 'brave' smile.

"When I was three, my daddy left mommy for another woman. Two years later, when I was five, Mom died. I tried to bring her back but failed sadly losing my arm. I was sent to a orphanage where I started studying alchemy. I was and still am a prodigy at it. I became a state alchemist at ten named the Rainbow Alchemist." Melody said with a dramatic sniff. Winry rolled her eyes. That sounded a awful lot like Ed's past.

"That should have never have happened to you! You deserve to be the youngest state alchemist!" Ed said, his eyes big pink hearts of adoration. Melody giggled happily as the other boys nodded. They didn't notice a quiet snort of contempt from the corner of the room.

"Then I found out I was a amazing mechanic! I started making my own automail and helping those poor other souls with my amazing skills in my spare time!" Melody said sweet as sugar. Winry tried to protest but the boys shushed her. Melody deserved to be better than Winry. She was so pretty and her past was so tragic. Winry slumped back in her chair with hmph, toying with her wrench.

"And to be honest... I love Ed!" Melody said, blushing a cute rosy pink. Ed blushed as Melody walked over him.

"I love you too!" Ed said. The other boys watched dreamily as Melody squealed with joy and kissed Ed's cheek. Ed grinned goofily as Melody walked back to the front of the room. Winry growled slightly, about to kill Melody for taking her crush away from her but Riza set a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Then..." Melody was interrupted by a book slamming shut and someone was standing up. The boys looked around for whoever dared to interrupted the beautiful Melody when she was talking.

"I can't listen to this anymore." A girl said. She wasn't even in the same league of looks with Melody. She had short frizzy brown hair at her shoulders. Her eyes were dull green and her skin bronzed with freckles and blemishes here and there. She was tall and rather flat chested with about no curves. She was wearing a baggy black shirt with a unzipped white jacket and black capris. Her eyes were bored behind coppery glasses. She closed her thick book and set it on one of the empty chairs as she stalked to the front.

"Do you ever shut up, you little priss? No one cares about your oh so tragic past. Your just being a stupid Barbie." The girl said. Melody folded her arms and her liquid gold eyes started going red. Great color changing eyes based on her moods. She might as well wear one of those mood necklaces.

"Who are you? And what did you just call me?" Melody said. The girl adjusted her glasses and shrugged nonchalantly.

"My name is Halloween Lantern. Just call me Hallow. It'll make things easier, you freaking Mary Sue." The girl said. Melody let out a cute gasp of anger at Hallow's insult. Some of the FMA characters started to look panicked.

"Shoot! The author!"

"Why is she here?"

"Melody looks so pretty when she is mad."

Hallow turned and glared at Ed for that last comment. "Shut up right there. You are not going to call that b**** pretty." Hallow said. Melody gave a little dramatic gasp and transmuted her metal arm to a sword. Her alchemy glow was a perfect lavender-pink.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Melody said, swiping the sharp weapon at Hallow. Hallow ducked and pulled out a black marker. She hastily started scratching out a alchemy circle on the floor. Melody giggled then clapped her hands together. The half made circle vanished. "Really? I don't even need to make a circle." Melody taunted. With another clap, chains wrapped around Hallow when she stood up, holding her in place.

Hallow dropped her marker and glared. Struggling slightly, she brought her hands together and clapped sharply, giving a little wince of pain. The chains vanished and Melody was trapped in a cage. Melody gasped in dramatic surprise and Hallow gave a wicked grin. "How did you do that?! I'm the only OC who can make alchemy without a circle!" Melody said. Hallow shrugged and held up her hands for everyone to see.

A lot of people winced at the sight. A alchemy circle had been burned into Hallow's palms, red and irritated. "I use these. Problem is, they hurt like hell." Hallow said. She pulled of her jacket, showing more burned in alchemy circles. The cage dissolved into nothing and Melody began to glow with somehow malevolent lavender-pink light.

"Well I don't need those! I am a Mary Sue! The universe is my toy box!" Melody said. She aimed a bolt of lethal looking energy at Hallow who ducked. Hallow clapped again and a staff appeared in her hands. It looked like light ebony wood. Suspended at the tip was a flickering lantern. Hallow slammed the staff down on Melody's head.

The fire spread but strangely enough the lantern didn't shatter. Melody screamed as the flames engulfed her. Roy tried to put them out but instead Melody proofed into a puff of black ash. Immediately the boys looked around confused as to what had happened. Hallow waved as she walked out of the room.

The room then dissolved into chaos as the girls exacted their revenge for the boys' behavior toward Melody.

Hallow had the circles burned into her skin. They hurt very badly and she has to take medication constantly for them. The lantern is something she just carries around with her.


End file.
